


Addy x Sapphira

by TheCakeKing



Category: f/m - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCakeKing/pseuds/TheCakeKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addy and Sapphira are both newly weds, however they have had sex multiple times and Addy really can't get enough. Find out more in this lustful encounter ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addy x Sapphira

Addy X Sapph (Sapphira)

(Welcome back to another fanfiction lemon, this time Sapphira and Addy get “Busy” in a Cabana. As always have a fantabulous day and take care!)

Sapph relaxed on her personal beach alone (or so she thought). Her husband, Addy, was waiting for her in her cabana. He had a sly grin on his face thinking deviously. She had no clue, but she got up from the sand and went to her cabana not knowing he was there. She walked in and immediately got grabbed. She yelped and squirmed.

“Oh stop squirming… It’s just me…”

“ADDY! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!” He chuckled lightly and let her go and noticed her bikini. He licked his lips and smiled while walking around her looking over her.

“My my my…. What smooth skin you have… And what curves…”  
“Addy!”

“Yes babe?”

“Quit playing around…” She walked in further and set her towel on the ground and sat down on the bed to fix her hair. This only led to Addy pouncing on her smiling deviously as per usual.

“I’m not playing around, sweet cheeks… I’m being myself…”

“Playful and horny… I know you by now…”

“But do you know my tricks?” This question kinda perplexed Sapph. She looked at him with narrowed sapphire eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“You said you knew me by now, didn’t you?” She nodded and felt his hands move from her bed to her wrists. She gulped quietly.

Addy pinned Sapphira's wrists to the bed and had a clear lustful grin on his face which Sapphira noticed

“Addy.. what's brought all this on?” Sapphira gestured to his lustful grin

“Well, I guess just the need for you made me slightly horny but when I saw your bikini.... just wow” Sapphira's eyes widened

“What do you mean just wow?”

“Meaning your exposed skin and cleavage..”

“Always with either my breasts or ass, huh, Addy?”

“Would you expect anything less of me?”

“Not from my Incubus, no..”

Addy chuckles as a response to “Incubus” because of what he did

“So, you just gonna lay there on top of me or are you gonna actually do something?~” Sapphira sounded seductive almost teasing Addy

“Are you.... teasing me?”

“Maybe~”

Addy looked over her curvers after her answer and tried to remember her weakness when it came to pleasure 

Sapphira just waited for Addy to do something other than keep his grip on her wrists

It suddenly clicks in Addy's mind and he remembers what she enjoys and hates to be teased with

Sapphira sighs thinking he was just here to tease

Addy releases his right hand from her left wrist and places it between her two breasts

Sapphira looks down and sees what happened “ADDY! Hands off..”

“Nah, I think I'll enjoy playing with these~”

Sapphira gulps and wondered how he'd play with them

Addy started teasing, stroking and licking through her clothes on her breasts

Sapphira blushes lightly from his actions and turns her head to the side

Addy giggles knowing how she'd react as she always did

Soon Sapphira did something she never did so far into teasing which was moan softly

Addy's eyes widen and he looks down at Sapphira “Did you just?”

Sapphira nods and blushes red knowing she only moaned softly to entice him

“Are you tender or something?”

“N-No..”

“Maybe you're horny like me?”

“Nope.. I-I'm a reject-Succubus, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember.. good thing you have an Incubus for a husband”

Sapphira giggles and lightly flicks his nose with her right hand which signalled Addy to behave

“So... you must be wondering why I'm on top of you, right?”

“Not really.. I know that you'll have sex with me...”

“Am I really that predictable?”

“You are, love..”

Addy wondered if he should do something new and mixed up their sex life but couldn't think of anything to try

“I'm sorry, but you've had sex with me so much I just know when you want it”

“It's fine, Sapphira.. sex with you is like ice-cream on a hot summer's day”

Sapphira chuckles lightly at his statement then wraps her arms around Addy and hugs him down to her

Addy smiles warmly at Sapphira and hugs back “Aren't we supposed to be having sex?”

“No... I kinda want you to tease me first..”

“How so do you want to be teased?”

“Well, I know you like touching my ass and breasts so.. do what you want”

“I'll need you to take off your bra then..”

“Okie?” Sapphira curls her hands behind her and unclips the bra which was a single strap then looks up to Addy who had menacing eyes

“Take it off..”

Sapphira obediently brings her hands back to her sides then lifts the bra off her chest with her left hand and throws it away “This good enough?”

Addy admires her breasts and leans in a little to prepare his ministrations

“Ya know, Addy.. doing this is a sin..”

“Does it look like I give a fuck about sins? I had sex with you whilst you were asleep once..”

“I know.. just teasing~”

Addy lightly growls but it was in a low and seductive tone

Sapphira gulps quietly hearing his lustful growl

Addy places his right hand on Sapphira's left breast and it felt warm

“Addy! Such an eager one..”

“Knowing that we're about to have sex is the perfect motivation..”

“I bet..~”

Addy started to gently caress her left breast calmly which relaxes Sapphira's chest muscles

Sapphira starts to think “How can he be so calm? I'm not compliaing.. it feels wonderful”

Addy's right hand swirls Sapphira's left breast in a circular motion and avoids touching the nipple

Sapphira relaxes which is apparent from her laying down posture

“It seems someone's enjoying themselves in a different way, huh?”

“No-one's ever massaged my breasts before..”

“Oh, right.. I understand”

“You understand? My husband has breasts as well?” Sapphira chuckles

“Sure, why the fuck not?”

“So, you're a woman?”

“Fuck yeah!” Addy giggles to himself

“I think my Husband would hate that because then he couldn't have his fun as an Incubus with me”

“Nothing wrong with a bit of girl on girl action” Addy winks then laughs slightly

Sapphira shares his laugh “Cheeky..”

“Oh hush, hon..”

“Okie.. one more thing before I hush... can you massage both breasts please?”

“Sure thing..” Addy places my left hand on Sapphira's right breast and does the same of what he's doing to Sapphira's left breast

Sapphira sighs in relaxation and opens up her body more allowing Addy's hands to roam her

Addy's hands keep on her breasts that make Sapphira look up at him with a desperate look

Sapphira's gaze captures Addy's attention “Is there something you need, hon?”

“Yeah.. my lustful Addy back”

“And why would you want him back?” Addy giggles as he talked about himself

“Because... he's the only one who gets to do ANYTHING sexual to me..”

“And what if he doesn't want to do anything sexual?”

“Then he doesn't get any sexual attention for a month..”

“NO! Please don't do that... what is it you want me to do?”

Sapphira brings Addy's head down using her right hand then whispers seductively “Ravish me~”

Addy is starting to engorge the way Sapphira thinks so he gets straight to work by trailing his right hand from Sapphira's left breast onto her stomach

Sapphira feels hot and calloused fingertips which makes her shiver in delight

“Sapphira, doesn't my hands on your breasts give you pleasure anymore?”

“No, they do.. when my breasts are tender”

Addy replies with a nod then drifts his right hand further down Sapphira's stomach leaving a fiery touch to it

“Nng..” Addy grins when he hears that soft moan from Sapphira

Sapphira clenches the sheets beneath her softly and is thankful that they were in her private beach

“It's hot when you moan.. especially when I haven't even touched your most sensitive spot~”

“T-Touch it then... please Addy.. I need this”

“You... need it?”

Sapphira nods and blushes a light red

“How badly do you need it?”

“Lets just say that if you don't do what I want now, your Manhood's gonna be sore after I'm finished with it~”

Addy giggles “Fine, hon.. I was gonna do things to you anyway”

Sapphira smiles warmly and leans up to peck his lips with hers

“How can you be adorable even when you know I'll be in you soon?”

“I may be a reject-succubus but I'm still technically a Succubus..”

“Oh, right.. Okie sweetheart”

Sapphira waits patiently for his next ministration

Addy places his right hand on her skull black bikini panties then grins “Do you want me to pull 'em down or..?”

“Do what you want..”

Addy starts shifting them down but couldn't pull them fully of her seducing legs

“Need some help?”

“Yeah.. please”

Sapphira easily shrugs her panties off her legs then kicks them away off the bed giving Addy a wide eyed view

“Wow..” Addy grazes Sapphira's exposed womanhood with his eyes and grins lustfully

“Wait, Addy.. do I get 1 request?”

“Hmm... since you've been a good girl, yes..”

Sapphira smiles but it turns into a wide grin “Can you.. put your head... down there?”

Addy knew exactly what she wanted and replied by doing what she asked

Sapphira waited and knew her thighs would tighten around his head

Addy immediately gets to work and gently licks her womanhood exactly how she wanted 

Sapphira throws her head back in ecstasy and tightens her grip on the sheets

Addy now had control over her and it was her request so he knew she wanted this

Soft moans echoed throughout the Cabana and showed how much Sapphira did want Addy in this way

Soon Addy feels a big tent in his boxers that consistently prodded the bed each time he heard Sapphira moan

Addy stops licking Sapphira's womanhood to think about the tent in his boxers

Sapphira suddenly looks down at Addy when she feels a stop to the pleasure “Addy, what's wrong?”

“Well... I'm aroused now”

Sapphira smirks “Then do me.. I don't mind”

“Really? Are you sure you don't want me to finish up here?”

Sapphira contemplates on what she would rather want then comes to a conclusion “I'd prefer sex.. if you keep licking then I'd release...”

“OK.. I'll take my clothes off then”

Sapphira giggles as Addy firstly took off his shirt revealing a six-pack with pectoral muscles

Addy isn't wearing jeans like most people would, he's wearing tracksuit bottoms because in his words they're “More snug” which they were

“Go on.. now those bottoms need to come off”

“Alright, fine..” Addy easily yanks down the tracksuit bottoms and throws them elsewhere revealing impeccable leg muscles but also a rather large bulge in his boxers that were his last piece of clothing

Sapphira's eyes were fixated on Addy's bulge with a hungry look on her face

“Sapphira, I know you wanna see it..”

“Damn right I do”

Addy wastes no time in pulling down his boxers to release his manhood into clear view for Sapphira

Sapphira gasps then starts grinning again “Go ahead and put it in... big boy~”

Addy looks down at Sapphira and he loved her attitude right now

Sapphira spreads her legs and thighs then waited

Addy position's his manhood at the entrance of her womanhood “Sapphira, it looks really tight.. will it fit?”

“Yeah, it will.. woman are really flexible in this area”

Addy goes to test her knowledge and she is correct, Addy pushes into Sapphira and it slides in almost easily

Both Addy and Sapphira gasp and take a few moments to indulge the moment and get used to the pleasure once more

“God Addy.. you're like a sex god~”

“Then you're my sex goddess” Addy grins lustfully

“Just take me now.. before I go insane with sexual desire”

Addy obeys his wife and starts gently thrusting into her with a small smile on his face as he does so

To no surprise Sapphira starts moaning gently to meet his thrusts

Addy places his hands down onto Sapphira's legs to hold them in place

Sapphira jumps a little at the contact but covers up the surprise with gentle moans  
Addy continues his current pace but is holding back his moans because he didn't want to show his arousal for Sapphira

Sapphira spreads her legs and thighs more giving into the burning desire and passion she had for Addy

The thrusts Addy was providing for Sapphira picked up speed exponentially quickly which made Sapphira's eyes widen to their fullest

“Damn Sapphira.. it's so tight... and it feels so good”

“You feel much bigger.. and better”

Addy smirks and keeps his rhythm perfectly up with Sapphira's moans which dilated slightly then fixated on being mild-borderline loud ones

Sapphira started panting softly with her moans which made them breathy as well, she thinks “He's amazing.. I wish his seed was more than useful just for a stress relief”

Their voices which were their moans fill up the room, especially not that Addy was moaning loudly being unable to hold back his moans, as for Sapphira, her moans were loud and breathy

Both lovers in their intimate states felt a burning desire to let loose everything but neither one of them wanted it to stop

Sapphira grew tired of him not releasing which she desperately craved so she decided to motivate him “Fuck me deeply you big, hard stud! Make me cum for you!”

Addy gritted his teeth harshly and then spreaded Sapphira's legs and thighs as far as they'd go and did as instructed which was to go deeper that pushed Sapphira over the edge

Sapphira hit her peak of pleasure and it was almost as time stopped, she felt her energy drain, her legs tighten around Addy's manhood and finally lets out a scream of Addy's name

Addy, after hearing her scream and feeling her release pushed him over the edge that made him do the same only he slowly pumped his seed into Sapphira as a small ending treat

Both lovers were definitely satisfied because their looks were ones of relaxation and tiredness, however before either of them fell asleep after having sex. Addy collpases onto Sapphira and hugs her weakly

Sapphira hugs Addy back weakly and kisses his head goodnight “Goodnight, my Prince”

“Goodnight, love.. and my Princess”

Addy and Sapphira fell asleep in each others arms quietly.


End file.
